CounterPart
by Dante Marx
Summary: I am Kyuzuki Takashi. This is an alias of course. I have transfered to the same high school of Suzumiya Haruhi, and I know what she is. I go by many names, none of them good, but in your case, I'm the anti-christ


"KYON!" the brown-haired girl screamed while sitting in front of him. "Did you hear of the new student?"

"You mean the one sitting across the room," Kyon replied "and can hear every word you are shouting?"

The brown-haired girl noticed that I was sitting at the opposite corner of the room, and leaned into to whisper. The interesting thing is, I can still hear them. "Isn't is suspicious that he transfers in the middle of the year?"

"Do you not remember the last time this happened?" Kyon returned in a whisper. "Koizumi joined the brigade, and nothing else happened." Kyon seems to be the bright fellow, however, he also seems to be the downer. I can tell he complains a lot. The brown-haired girl seems to be the opposite though. She seems to be ecstatic, brash, and full of life. This type of person gets bored…easily…much like myself. I can feel an attraction to this Kyon character. It would surprise me if they were not dating.

"I have a good feeling about this one," the brown-haired girl said. "I have a feeling that he could be an excellent addition to the S.O.S Brigade."

"Haruhi, you said the same about Koizumi," Kyon replied. Haruhi her name is. She is a rather attractive girl, but I would not get too close to her. I know who she is. I know what she is. It is only a matter of time before she knows what I am.

I can feel the presence of multiple beings that are not like the rest of these students. There is an extra terrestrial being, and an esper. I can also feel the presence of someone who has not been born yet, someone who does not belong in this timeline. It was a female presence, I can say that much.

The teacher calmly walked into the classroom as the bell rang. "Good morning everyone," he greeted.

"Good morning Sensei," the class responded in unison.

"Today," the teacher started "I would like to introduce a new transfer student." The teacher signaled me to approach. I stood from my seat, and walked to the front.

"Hello everyone," I greeted. "My name is Kyuzaki Takashi." The name is an alias, just so you are aware. I go by many names, none of them good. If I were to use any of those names, they would either laugh, or publicly execute me in the center of Japan, televised of course. If only they had the ability to. I bowed before the class as they welcomed me. I recovered my seat at the front right as the teacher began the lecture.

After class, during lunch, the Haruhi child shot up from her seat and left. I decided to strike a conversation with Kyon, so I head over to his seat. "Why hello there," I greeted cheerfully. "You must be Kyon."

"May I ask how you know my name?" he requested.

"I'd have to be deaf not to hear the brown-haired girl scream your name," I replied. "I also overheard you talking to someone this morning." That's a lie.

"Well, it is nice to meet you," Kyon returned as he took his lunch out.

"Care if I join you?" I asked. I have a few questions for him, in regards to Haruhi's 'brigade'.

"Sure," Kyon replied. Kyon began eating a box lunch with rice and other common foods. I myself do not require nourishment as often as humans do, however I decided to enjoy some nice rice balls.

"What is this 'S.O.S Brigade' I overheard?" I asked, sounding like I was interested.

"It is a club founded by Suzumiya Haruhi," Kyon answered with exhaustion. It sounds like he is tired of the club.

"Haruhi?" I asked, keeping the façade that I did not hear their earlier conversation.

"The brown-haired girl," Kyon explained. Suddenly, Haruhi burst into the room, grabbed Kyon by the necktie, and tugged him into the hall, saying stuff about not hearing her when she said follow her. I shrugged, and tossed my half-finished rice ball I cared nothing about out the window. I returned to my seat.

School ended swiftly, and instead of being dragged by Haruhi to the club room like I knew would happen, I casually walked there, avoiding her as best as possible. When I got to the clubroom, I knocked on the door. "Come in," are the words the respond.

I slowly side the door open. Collected in the room was a mass of super-natural energy of which I never felt before. Together in one room were an esper, an alien, and a time traveler…it was outstanding. "H-hello," I said in a fake sheepish way. "I would like to join." Haruhi formed a smile so large, it looked like it would have extended off of her face. However, the brown-haired male, the esper, looked at me with eyes that gave of the feeling of anger, curiosity, and caution all at once. I can tell he saw through my mask. He had suspicions of what I was.

"Well well well," Haruhi returned. "We welcome you with open arms. These are club members #1, #2, #3, and #4." I can only guess that they have names. "You will be number 5. I am Chief Suzumiya Haruhi, and welcome to the S.O.S Brigade!"

The day turned out to be uneventful. Kyon and the esper played chess, while the alien read a book, Haruhi sat behind the computer looking busy, and the time traveler served tea. I happened to overhear the esper's name, Koizumi, while he was having conversation, which helps me. As everyone was getting up to leave, I approached him. "Koizumi, may I speak with you?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. Haruhi, the alien, the time traveler, and Kyon walked towards the door, and the esper and I walked the opposite direction. "Before he get started, My name is Kyuzaki Takashi."

"You and I both know why you asked me to join you," he said, his voice suddenly serious.

"Correct," I returned. "I can tell you are not human."

"Neither are you," he replied. "What exactly are you?"

"I am many things," I told him. "But in your case, I am the anti-christ."

"The what?" he asked in shock.

"I am the reason this world has not been destroyed," I informed. "I am Haruhi's twin, born of different families, and have opposite lives. Yes, my attitude and personality are identical and reflect hers, but I am aware of her purpose, and mine. I am her counter-part. It is rather unfortunate that I'm seen by most every creature as Satan."

Koizumi is pissed. "What business do you have here?" he screamed. "I suggest you do it immediately and leave." He wrapped his hand around my neck.

"Hold yourself now esper," I said. "Even if you could, you know you cannot take my life without taking hers as well."

"You lie!" he returned. "Your life can be ended without ending hers."

"Only if she takes it," I informed. "Pity how, no matter the circumstances, I would perish with her, even if I cause her death."

Koizumi released me. "What do you want here?"

"All in good time esper," I said, opening a nearby window. I jumped out of the three-story window, and safely floated to the ground. I left soon after.


End file.
